Midnight Meeting
by Jeck
Summary: Hermione is very late. And all these distractions aren't helping. But what's she late to? Hermione x Pansy, oneshot


Well... I haven't tried my hand any Harry Potter fanfiction yet, so here's a nice little one-shot. Hermione and Pansy goodness for all!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter... but if I did, Dumbledore wouldn't be the only gay one!

Warning: Some sexual references... wow, I think this is the first story I don't have any bad language in it... but yeah, it's girl x girl and guy x guy the whole time, so get used to it or leave.

* * *

Midnight Meeting (Alternate Title: Hogwarts Goes Gay)

* * *

"Shit, I'm late again!" Hermione Ganger mumbled to herself as she sped down the corridors of Hogwarts. It wasn't her fault she was running a bit late. Ginny and Luna had asked her so nicely to help them study for their upcoming Potions' test tomorrow. If Hermione had known that their 'study session' was all about her keeping their hands off each other for more than five minutes then she would have never agreed. And now here she was, running ten minutes late. 

"Hormones." She muttered angrily as she turned a corner, but was stopped when she heard noises coming from one of the rooms farther down the corridor.  
"Damnit! I'm already running late." Hermione sighed and tried to open the door from which the noises where coming from, but the door didn't budge.

"Alohomora!" She commanded with a swish of her wand and the door sprung open. Once she had a good look inside, she almost wished her spell never worked.

"Her-Hermione!" A half-naked Harry Potter yelped as he caught sight of a very red Hermione standing in the doorway. He straightened his glasses and pushed none other than Draco Malfoy off of him.

"Horrible timing, Granger." Draco said angrily. Although Draco and Hermione had become okay friends when he and Harry had made peace, he did not appreciate being interrupted.

"Right… leaving… goodnight!" She rushed out and slammed the door. Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding before turning to relock the door and put up a silencing charm on the room.

"Stupid boys… now I'm even later." She continued on her way down the hallway towards the astronomy tower. Just as she was about to round another corner, she was stopped in her tracks by a familiar voice.

"Neville!" The voice cried and Hermione did all, but smash her head into a wall.

"No freakin' way…" She turned the corner just to find more boys.

"M-Mione."

"Ron, Neville… please get a room for Merlin's sake. This is completely ridicules! Don't you share a dorm?"

"Actually, Seamus and Dean called dibs on the dorm room tonight."

"I really don't have time for this. Listen, go put your clothes on and please find somewhere not in the middle of the corridor to finish your business." Hermione averted her eyes from the very naked couple and took off in a sprint towards the astronomy tower. Minutes later, she arrived. She bent over to catch her breath while reaching open to knock on the door threes times and paused. This time she straightened herself out and reached up to knock again two more times. Pausing again Hermione reached up and knocked once more. Suddenly, the door sprung open and a clearly pissed off Pansy Parkinson glared at Hermione.

"You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry." Pansy's eyes softened and she smiled.

"You better be." Hermione chuckled as she embraced Pansy.

"I missed you today. You wouldn't believe what happened to me on the way up." Pansy closed the door behind Hermione and pulled her over to a blue worn out sofa.

"Tell me about it. When did Hogwarts become so gay? When I left the common room, I walk in on Crabbe and Goyle. When I passed by the Potions classroom, I saw Snape kissing Dumbledore, and I saw the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ghosts making out near the grand staircase." Hermione nodded and cuddled closer to Pansy.

"I think it's just hormones acting up. I pretty much had to beat Ginny and Luna off each other while I was trying to help them study for their Potions' test tomorrow. And on the way up here, I ran into Harry and Draco in a classroom and Ron and Neville trying to have sex in the middle of a corridor. Then they felt the need to inform me that Seamus and Dean were having sex in the boy's dorm tonight." Pansy rubbed her hand against Hermione's shoulder.

"Well at least that's all over. Right now it's just you, me, and the stars." Hermione said nothing as Pansy's hand brushed through her hair.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen such a chaotic night before. We've been meeting here now for about three months." Pansy continued, but her words fell upon deaf ears.

"Mione?" But with N.E.W.T.s coming up and a long stressful day put behind them, Pansy wasn't surprised at all to find Hermione fast asleep in her arms.

"Night, love." Pansy whispered as she conjured up a blanket and snuggled closer to Hermione.

* * *

Harry and Draco carefully crept through the corridors back to Harry's dorm. 

"I can't believe she walked in on us and didn't say anything about it. Do you think she'll be mad at me?" Harry asked his boyfriend weakly, fear evident in his voice.

"It was just a bad move on her part, I suppose. Besides, I don't think Hermione would be so hypocritical to be mad at you." Draco assured him.

"Hypocritical? Hermione isn't gay." Harry said, he voice less confident in that fact than he would have liked to believe.

"You didn't know about her midnight meetings with Pansy? They really weren't doing a good job at keeping it a secret. They hide out in the astronomy tower every night at midnight." Harry looked at his boyfriend curiously.

"Pansy and Hermione? How do you know?"

"Just shut up, Potter, and kiss me."

* * *

The End

* * *

And there you have it, my friends. R & R, please! 


End file.
